


A meeting of sorts

by OmegaCodex



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaCodex/pseuds/OmegaCodex
Summary: Moist is called to a meeting with the Patrician. What he finds may surprise him.





	A meeting of sorts

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Discworld. Instead that honor belongs to the late Sir Terry Pratchett, and now his daughter.

The moon was especially beautiful that night. Alongside the stars, it light up the sky. Not that Moist von Lipwig was able to appreciate it(1). Instead, he had been roused out of bed by Ventinari's guards. He thought that even telescopes would be preferable to any meetings with his lordship.

Unfortunately, that would not be the case. It turned out that Ventari wasn't kidding, and as such despite his protesting he got changed and was taken to the Oblong Office.

There, he was surprised to find that Drumknott was keeping him from entering, and directed him towards the waiting room with the infernal clock!

When he got called in, he found that there was a hole punched in the wall. Noticing this, Ventari stater that that was due to the good captain. Shocked, Moist wondered if Ventari's terrier didn't obey the man so blindly after all.

1: Even if he was able to, he wouldn't be found there. Admiring the sky was fine for other people, but as a former… crook you learned not to stop and smell the roses(2)(3).

2: Unless you were pretending to be someone that would, such as a gardener.

3: Cabbage in some areas

**Author's Note:**

> Should I countinue?


End file.
